


Pulmonary Edema

by StaplerQueen (Bananaise_San)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x07 coda, Choking, Episode 14x20 coda, Gen, I'm dying and so are you, Jack Kline Whump, Medical Inaccuracies, Moriah, Pain, lots of pain, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaise_San/pseuds/StaplerQueen
Summary: This wasn't like the first time.





	Pulmonary Edema

This wasn't like the first time.  
The first time Jack died at least it was peacefully.

Sam had been terrified it wouldn't be.  
That Jack would go out gasping for air, suffocating.  
Like they'd found him in his room a few days earlier, before rushing him to Lebanon General.

Jack foaming at the mouth terrified, whimpering and choking on his bedroom floor as they'd looked on helpless.

-Pulmonary Edema -

He looked it up in the waiting room desperate to do something, anything.

\- When the heart isn't pumping effectively blood backs up and fluid escapes into the alveoli of the lungs sometimes leading to respiratory arrest. -

So maybe Sam should have figured.

Jack had just gone to sleep.  
His heart winning the hundred-meter dash for which failing organ gave out first.  
All the tight weariness melting out of his face.  
Peaceful.

Though everything in Sam's mind had been screaming crying out in agony.

And now he was...

 

This wasn't like before...

 

One snap of Chuck's fingers and Jack had gone down brilliant light pouring out with a scream.

Twitching, writhing, fingers curling fighting uselessly against unimaginable agony.  
Burning from the inside out.

It seeming to go on and on.  
Pure Cruelty  
An unimaginably old being's temper tantrum aimed at a 20-month-old.

 

Dean frozen stiff probably still stuck back in his moral conundrum unable to move.

No sound but Jack's frantic howls uncomprehending of Cas desperately trying to undo his father's unholy handiwork.  
Helpless to stop it. Helpless to comfort his son.  
His child.

\- "I... I don't know what's wrong with him..." -

But the screams resolved into words in Sam's head.

 

MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP.

 

Sam just reacted.  
Fighting the tears rising in his chest, choking off breathing.

Spotting the gun on the ground he didn't think about the possible consequences.  
His life.  
The world ending.  
The whole cosmic consequences of it all.  
Fuck that.  
He just had to make the pain stop.

He raised the barrel.  
"Hey Chuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just very sad and I want to drag as many people down into my pit as I can. This is also the first time I've actually posted a fic I wrote... So... if you have time let me know what you thought :)


End file.
